Son Gohan: The Immortal Super Saiyan
by Son.Gohan-Super.Saiyan-2
Summary: Son Gohan meets death during his fight. His friends try to wish back to life, but it doesn't work. He stays in Otherworld training for seven years, and travels back for the World Martial Arts Tournament. What will happen when Gohan travels back to earth?
1. Prologue: Faith in a Boy

_Son Gohan: The Immortal Super Saiyan_

_Prologue: Faith in a Boy_

_My thoughts swirled in the depths of my mind. Dad, you have to be freaking kidding me. "Goku, you're kidding, right?" I heard, but I do not remember who actually spoke the line in question. "Gohan can do this, guys. I know he can, and besides that boy is stronger than me." Okay, Dad, it is official, you have gone insane. "Please, Gohan," Dad spoke, generously, "fight this battle. I know you're going to win." Damn, Dad, you sure have a lot of faith in me. "Oh well, I guess, I'll give it a try." Oh, man, I did not know how much I was going to regret those words._

_I cast off my cape, and headed for my destination: the battlefield. As soon as I arrived, everyone heard a chuckle escape someone's lips. We all turned our focus on Vegeta for a second. The chuckle turned into laughter, then cackling. Glancing away from Vegeta for a moment, I comprehended who the actual person was: Cell. That monster was going to pay for the horrible things he has done. Everyone, finally figuring out why he was laughing, gazed at Dad. Dad acknowledged their disturbed looks and answered simply, "He's more powerful than me; so he shall continue in this battle. He has a hidden power inside of him which can be awakened when it is needed." _

_Cell chuckled a little bit more and mocked, "I see, you seem to have very much confidence in this boy." Dad contributed something to Cell: a senzu bean. "That's for you. I want Gohan to fight you at full strength." Everyone was stunned at the performance. Trunks, however, gained his awareness first and spoke, rather frantically, "Goku, have you gone crazy?" Dad chose to ignore the question to watch the battle going on. Trunks sighed as he gave in. Everyone was silent, as the battle had embarked. I rushed towards Cell, only for him to bat me away as if I was an insect. After many failed attempts of me trying to hit him, Cell shoved me rather hard. I flew until I hit a plateau, rather intensely. My body ached, as I was under an accumulation of rubble. My aura sparked, and all the rubble flew into numerous directions. My father had a look of astonishment upon his face. I, then, acknowledged a scar on my forehead. That will leave a mark. _

_Cell seemed to be getting rather uninterested in fighting me. He, however, seven smaller versions of himself to attack my friends to provoke me; it did not work at first it did not work, but then I saw the pain it caused. I started crying, because I could not do anything to cease it. He found out that causing myself pain did not irritate me. "Stop it!" I heard myself scream out. Cell smirked, obviously, amused with himself. Android Sixteen proclaimed that he could self-destruct and tried doing so, but to no avail. Cell just destroyed his body. I was getting angrier by the second. Unexpectedly, Android 16's head rolled over to our location. I stared at him as he spoke his last words, "Gohan, you love life as much as I do; you would do anything to protect it." He said something along the lines of that. Cell, then, spoke loudly, "Enough of your nonsense!" There was the end of 16, crushed under a foot. I am not taking this anymore! I do not understand why I got so angry. Perhaps it is because of the cruel death._

_Then, it happened; I ascended to the next level. Cell and I fought, but this time I had the advantage. Cell sent onslaughts of punches towards me, but I blocked all of them. I punched him hard in the gut, twice. The second time around Android 18 came out, as if he had regurgitated her. That sounds disgusting. I have knowledge that I am going to win this fight. He, however, got furious, and he threatened to blow up the earth. I now know my mistake in which is arrogance. _


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell, Son Gohan

Son Gohan: The Immortal Super Saiyan

Chapter 1: Farewell, Son Gohan

Damn it, how could I have been so stupid, letting him blow up the earth? Cell was laughing manically. I punched the ground fiercely. I thought about what I could do to prevent this tragedy from taking place. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I mentally spoke to Piccolo, because of the fact that only he could hear my thoughts. **Tell everyone I am sorry, but I have to accomplish this. **I spoke these words to him. Everything was silent for a moment, until Piccolo's outburst. He must have understood what I meant. "No, Gohan!" Krillin observed Piccolo for a second and questioned about the outburst. He told everyone what I spoke to him. Everyone looked at him, befuddled. "What so you mean…" Krillin spoke. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Krillin," Piccolo answered.

"Why would Gohan do that?" Krillin asked, as Piccolo shrugged. "What are they talking about, guys?" Dad asked Yamcha and Tien, who both shrugged. "Are you three really that dense?" Piccolo and Krillin questioned, in unison. "Why do you ask?" Dad asked, naively. "Look Goku, Gohan's kind of…" Krillin started, "sacrifice himself to save everyone." They looked at Krillin with wide-eyes. "No, Gohan, don't do this!" Dad screamed. I did happen to overhear their conversation. I trapped Cell and myself in a ki shield, and started charging up a Kamehameha wave. "You wouldn't do it, Gohan! You're too much of a coward to sacrifice yourself," Cell declared. I ignored him, and spoke aloud, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Cell said something, but I did not quite understand what he spoke. "Ha!" As soon as I said that, there was an explosion. Well, explosion is an understatement. My body ached, and all I remember, before blacking out, was everyone screaming my name. Then, everything was soundless.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding the Exit

Son Gohan: The Immortal Super Saiyan

Chapter 2: Finding the Exit 

Disclaimer: This non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT all belong to Funimation, Teoi Animation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. 

My eyes fluttered open to find a figure standing above me. "Huh? Where am I?" The figure answered, "J have no clue what this place is either, kid." I articulated, "I think this is Otherworld… Am I correct?" I could distinguish that the figure was an imp. The imp shrugged answering, "I don't know." Wow, that helps. "I wonder what I do now. I mean, this is not how Dad described Otherworld. Therefore, this is not Otherworld. Then, what is this place?"

The imp, again, shrugged at the question. I retorted, "That was a rhetorical question. So, what's your name, anyway?" The imp replied, "My name is Daiki. What's yours?" I answered him, "I'm Son Gohan." He started to chuckle. "That's hilarious!" I questioned, "What's hilarious?"

"Your name is!"

"How is it funny?"

"It means rice. Why would your parents name you that?"

"Shut up! I was named after my dad's grandfather."

Then, it was silent. Suddenly, Daiki proceeded in laughter. "Shut up, Daiki! I am not talking to you unless you know the way out of here, "I stated. Abruptly, Daiki spoke, "Oh, yeah, I know the way out." I turned my back to him and enunciated, "Oh, really, Daiki. You told me that you did not know where we are. Now, you know the way out?"

I took a brief hiatus from speaking. During the pause, he had nodded. Then, I continued, "Alright, show me, Daiki."

"Okay, well, I recently found this mountain thing. I found this boulder in the way, and I thought that exit was this way. The truth being, I can't move it."

"I should be capable of moving it."

Walking up to the boulder, I flicked up my hand, swiftly. I fired a ki blast, and it destroyed the boulder. I observe the hole that was behind the boulde. I, then, sauntered inside, along with Daiki. I wonder where this tunnel leads to anyway. Well, I guess I am going to have to find out.

I'm sorry if this chapter was boring I couldn't think of anything to write. Then, I thought of this there you guys go. I'm going to try to update every Thursday.


End file.
